Howard the Duck
Howard is an extraterrestrial anthropomorphic duck and a former resident specimen in Taneleer Tivan's museum. Biography Inside the Collector's Museum ]] By 2014, Howard was a specimen being held captive in Taneleer Tivan's museum when the Guardians of the Galaxy brought the Orb to him. Angry how Tivan had treated her and her predecessors, Carina unleashed the Orb's power, destroying much of the museum.Guardians of the Galaxy After the mishap, a battered, beaten-up Tivan sat in his museum, drinking from a green cup. Seconds later, Cosmo approached Tivan and began to lick his face. Howard, who was undamaged in his broken containment cell, watched on and remarked how "gross" the act was. Howard was also drinking out of a similar cup.Guardians of the Galaxy Post-credits Scene Partying in Contraxia ]] A few months later, Howard went to Contraxia, where he had a date with a woman in the Iron Lotus. During the date, Howard attempted to charm the woman, telling her a joke about his species, saying that she's out of luck until she's gone duck. Howard then laughed hysterically alongside the woman.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Battle of Earth ]] Howard was among those who survived Thanos' snap in 2018 when he collected all the Infinity Stones.'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Reveal Who Died And Survived Off Screen In 2023, Howard was teleported to Earth from Contraxia alongside the Ravagers to fight in the massive battle against Thanos.Avengers: Endgame Personality Howard is a person of debauchery, prompting to have a drink after the explosion on Knowhere and is later seen having another drink while chatting up a woman in the Iron Lotus. He is also arrogant, as he laughed hysterically at his own joke which he told to the woman. However, Howard is not without honor, as he sided with the heroes against Thanos during the Battle of Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Anthropomorphic Physiology': Howard resembles a humanoid duck, having a cognitive and intellectual ability equivalent or superior to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. As such, he is bipedal, can talk and use weapons designed to be wielded by normal-sized humanoids. Howard's anatomy is compatible with the atmospheres of Knowhere, Contraxia and Earth. **'Superhuman Durability': Howard is highly durable, as he was able to survive an explosion caused by the Power Stone in the Collector's Museum, which would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal-sized human. Abilities *'Marksman': During the Battle of Earth, Howard used a submachine gun to combat Thanos' army. Equipment *'Gun': Howard the Duck used a submachine gun during the Battle of Earth. Facilities *'Collector's Museum': At some unknown point in time Howard ended up becoming a specimen in the Collector's Museum. He would later be freed after Carina destroyed much of the museum in an explosion using the Power Stone. Relationships Allies *Taneleer Tivan - Former Master *Cosmo *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Rocket Raccoon **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Nebula **Mantis *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodes/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Aragorn *Korg *Miek *Einherjar *Pepper Potts *Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) Enemies *Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) **Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Howard was abducted from his home planet by the extra-dimensional overlord Thog and brought to Earth. He made the most of a bad situation the only way he knew how: by making it worse. Angry and argumentative, he waddled across Earth, searching for his place in it, ultimately becoming a private eye. He walks the mean streets and attempts to keep his sanity with his love interest, Beverly Switzler. Behind the Scenes *Howard made his theatrical debut in the film , which premiered in August 1, 1986, exactly twenty eight years before the North American premiere of Guardians of the Galaxy. The film was universally panned and is widely regarded as one of the worst films ever made. It was one of the first theatrical films based on a Marvel Comics character (after the loosely adapted , and ). Howard the Duck was James Gunn's favorite character during his childhood, and he has hated the film since its release.Here's How Much 'Guardians of the Galaxy' Director James Gunn Hates 'Howard the Duck' the Movie *Seth Green was uncredited for his appearance in Guardians of the Galaxy. *In 2013, Joss Whedon was asked what Marvel characters he wanted to adapt after finishing Avengers: Age of Ultron, to which he jokingly replied: “I think it's time for the Howard the Duck reboot that nobody expects.”Joss Whedon thinks ‘it’s time’ for a ‘Howard the Duck’ reboot *Howard the Duck in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by and Ed Gale. *Anthony Russo revealed that Howard was supposed to appear in Avengers: Infinity War in a scene where Star-Lord would have interrupted a poker game he was in the middle of for information. Russo added that Howard would have been voiced by Ken Jeong rather than Seth Green.Howard the Duck Featured in Early Draft of ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Script Ken Jeong would later go to play a security guard in Avengers: Endgame. *Howard the Duck wasn't originally intended to appear in Avengers: Endgame. However, one month ahead the film's release, when Anthony and Joe Russo watched in the finished footage for the Battle of Earth sequence, the latter opined that it would be great to add Howard in a cameo appearance to the scene, and his request was complied.AVENGERS: ENDGAME Directors On Deleted Scenes, Quicksilver Rumors, Why Bucky Isn't Captain America, More References External Links * * ru:Говард Утка Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Unknown Race Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes